Adam Lambert Ipod Challenge- Malec
by SaveMeI'mFalling
Summary: Adam Lambert is my favourite artist and Malec is my favourite pairing, so logically, I put them together! Hopefully 22 oneshots. If you want me to continue any of them in a sperate story, just ask.
1. Sure Fire Winners

Malec AH/AU. Oneshot

Magnus POV

Magnus Bane and his posse, made of the elite at Idris High strode into the club, turning the heads of everyone for a reason. Magnus was fabulous and he knew it. He was used to getting hit on so much that he was surprised there were any pretty boys left in the bar for the girls. People were drawn to the heat of the flame that was his magnificent self. Magnus marched to the bar, flanked by his best friend, Ragnor Fell, and ordered their first round of drinks for the night. They both had every intention of wasted, despite the fact that they were going to have to drag their sorry asses out of bed for school the next morning. Magnus scanned the bar, and most of the eyes that been on him flicked to the ground or the pandemonium on the dance floor. Suddenly the wall next to him moved, and Magnus caught a glimpse of gorgeous, sapphire-blue eyes peeking out from behind messy, ebony hair before they quickly dropped to the ground.

"Rags, why does the wall over there have pretty blue eyes?" Magnus inquired of his friend. "You hammered already? That was quick." Ragnor replied. "No, I'm not drunk yet, I'm serious! Look over there." Magnus said, impatiently and pointed at a strange lump on the wall. Said lump once again grew eyes and stared at the two friends. They stared back. The lump then morphed in to a boy, a gorgeous boy, thought Magnus, and fled.

"Maybe I am already drunk" murmured Magnus "Ragnor, did you just see a wall turn in to a hot guy and then run away?" "As it happens, I did." Ragnor said with a slightly bemused expression "Looks like we are both drunk" "Well, I'm going after him." Magnus said decidedly, "He can't just turn from a wall into a person, and a hot one at that, and run away."

"Well, ok…." Ragnor started to say, but Magnus had run off.

Alec POV

Alec was going to kill his sister. She had dragged him clubbing _again! _Did she not understand he hated the places with a passion? And now, to top it all off, he had just been caught staring at _Magnus Bane! _That kid basically ran the entire school! Alec had only been at Idris High for a day and he knew that! He was going to have hell to pay, come the next morning at school. Alec had been just standing there, minding his own business, blending into the wall and when he had looked up straight into the alluring green-yellow eyes of the most popular kid in the school. Only after about 30 seconds did he have the presence of mind to run.

After a while of navigating the packed club he finally found the door had slipped out. He had just gotten out his phone from his pocket to text Isabelle and tell her he was going home, when he heard a voice behind him.

Magnus POV

After the boy had fled, Magnus had followed him, unnoticed, until they were outside.

"Hey there, Blue-Eyes." He purred

The boy spun around with a terrified look.

"Um, h-hi." The boy stuttered and blushed adorably and then did a double take "You're Magnus Bane!"

"Indeed I am, darling, but may I ask how you know that?"

"I-I go to Idris High." The boy stammered out. Interesting, Magnus thought, how could he have missed someone so sexy?

"What's your name then, Blue-Eyes?" Magnus asked, flirtatiously.

"Er, its um, Alexander, Alec for short." Hmm, it suited him.

"I like Alexander better" Magnus whispered in his ear

Alec POV

Magnus' breath in his ear sent shivers down his spine. Alec blushed and looked at the floor. Speak, idiot he thought, words would be nice!

"O-oh, ok then." Really, brain? That's the best you could come up with?

Suddenly, Alec's phone buzzed, killing the moment. Glad of the distraction, Alec glanced down. It was a text from Isabelle telling him she wanted to go home.

"I-I have to g-go now." Alec said, his gaze flicking back up to the gorgeous man in front of him and then back down again, accompanied by a blush.

"Why?"

"M-my sister wants me to." Alec mumbled, trying not to let himself stare at Magnus, but it was hard not to. He was wearing very tight leather pants and a neon purple shirt with black buckles. His captivating eyes were ringed with an impressive amount of eyeliner, his lips were a startling shade of blue and he seemed to shimmer all over. Magnus' glitter coated, jet black hair was gelled up in gravity defying spikes. He somehow managed to make all this work to his advantage, he looked gorgeous.

Said beautiful man was currently flirting with him! Why would he want to waste his time on someone as dull and boring as Alec?

"Hello? Alexander?" Alec quickly snapped out of his reverie.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked, blushing again. Why did he always do that?

"I said," Magnus leaned in close, they were only centimetres apart now "Call me." Magnus said seductively, looking Alec right in the eyes and brushing his hand to Alec's, handing him a slip of paper. The touch sent sparks of electricity through his hand.

Magnus POV

After Alec had left, Magnus had gone back to find Ragnor, feeling like he had been hit by lightning.

"Oh my God, Ragnor! He. Is. Perfect!" Magnus started excitedly relating the whole story.

"So, do you think he likes me?"

"Of course." Ragnor replied, matter-of-factly, "You're a sure fire winner."


	2. Pop That Lock

Pop That Lock

**AN- I took the kiss from Cassandra Clare's ****_Kissed _****because I can't write kisses. She also owns anything that you recognise from the books.**

Alec POV

Hi, my name is Alec Lightwood and I am a walking mistake. I am an ugly, boring excuse for a high schooler. No, I don't have a low self-esteem, I just know what's real and what's not and I don't like to lie to myself. I go to a hellhole that they call 'Alicante High school' every day and I don't fail my classes. I don't get brilliant grades like my sister, Isabelle and I don't get spectacularly low marks like my adopted brother, Jace. I just don't fail. No one notices me, and nobody should. The limelight is always one my beautiful, whip-smart sister or my golden-boy brother. That is, until yesterday. Yesterday someone noticed me. Me, with my faded jeans and baggy sweaters, me with my out-of-control black hair and bland blue eyes. I'll tell you my story.

Alec POV

I was having a perfectly ordinary dream about taking over France with an army of mutant toasters when I was jerked awake by the unforgiving screeching of a pissed off little sister.

"JAAAAAACE! GET YOU ASS OUT OF THE BATHROOM! YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR HALF AND HOUR ALREADY AND I NEED TO DO MY MAKEUP!"

I groaned and rolled over, covering my head with my pillow, thinking that they both spent too much time in there anyway, but it was no use. I sighed and resigned myself to my fate: a day of being generally unnoticed apart from the occasional jab from Sebastian and his cronies.

I somehow managed to gather the strength to drag myself out of bed and into my usual loose, worn sweater and faded jeans. As I walked out of my room I quickly grabbed an apple to avoid Isabelle making some fatally poisonous concoction for my breakfast. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister, but just one molecule of her cooking could take down a herd of elephants!

An hour later, I was pulling up in the school car park and slipping away, unseen, as my siblings were greeted by their many friends and admirers. I leaned against a tree, just watching the scene, when I heard a sneering voice behind me.

"On your own again, Lightwood? Must feel bad that everyone hates you."

"Hello, Verlac" I sighed. "Back again? Don't you have anything better to do with your sorry life than torment me? "

"Watch how you talk to me, Lightwood." He says in a warning tone.

"What do you want, Sebastian." I asked, with an air of weariness.

"Just for you to know that you are worthless and no one knows who you are, or even cares."

"Tell me something I don't know," I say quietly to myself as he walks off, flanked by his gang of idiotic thugs.

The first class of the day is English. One hour of fun-filled learning about the life of Shakespeare. I normally enjoy English, if we get to read books and answer questions, but learning about the life of a long-dead, boring old guy could bore _anyone _to tears.

I was broken out of my musings by the teacher, Mr Starkweather, saying "Ok class, settle down. We have a new student and I want you to make him feel welcome." Oh, brilliant. Another person to either treat me like I'm invisible or plague me every day.

I looked up, bored, but then did a double take. Next to Mr Starkweather stood the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. He had bewitching green-gold eyes that were ringed in charcoal-coloured sparkly eyeliner, azure lipstick, and jet-black hair, still coated in glitter, stuck up in incredible spikes. He seemed to glimmer all over. The boy noticed me staring and raised his eyebrow at me. I blushed bright red and hurriedly looked down at my desk. Then I remembered. Next to me was the only spare desk in the room. Shit!

The new boy looked straight at me "Hi, I'm Magnus Bane."

He walked to the back of the classroom, sat down next to me and gave me a flirtatious look

"Hey there, Blue-Eyes."

"Um, hi?" I said blushing, I had no idea how to handle this! I was used to people just ignoring my presence!

"As much as I think Blue-Eyes suits you, do you have a name?"

"Alexander Lightwood. I prefer Alec."

"Hmm, I like Alexander better." Magnus almost seemed to purr.

"Why are you talking to me?" I blurted out "No one ever notices me."

Magnus looked amused "Because I can never resist flirting with someone as hot as you." He winked.

I blushed again and looked around me, but there was no one else he could have been referring to.

"Me? But I'm just plain and boring. I'm nothing special, try Jace or Isabelle."

Magnus gave me a searching look. "You really believe that, don't you?"

"If you're going to tell me that everyone's beautiful and special in their own way, save your breath. I don't like lying to myself."

"No, I am not going to tell you that. I am going to tell you that you have potential. And I'm giving you a makeover!"

My mouth dropped open as I gaped at him in disbelief. When I finally gathered my wits enough to be able to speak, all I could do was splutter.

"But-What-wait, what? Ok, first of all, what do I have potential for? Why would you waste your time on _me_? I'm nobody. "

"A hot nobody." Magnus cut in, but I just ploughed on.

"Why don't you give a makeover to someone that people notice? Plus you just met me, why do you want to help me?"

Magnus just looked at me with slight amusement on his face.

"You done?"

"Um, yes." I finished, rather lamely.

"First of all, MAKEOVER! You know, haircut, new wardrobe, me teaching you how not to be invisible. Second, your potential. Once I'm finished with you, you will be gorgeous! Well, even more so than now, I can only work with what's already there. Third, I've only been hear about ten minutes and I can already see that you are always overlooked. I plan to change that. Someone as sexy as you needs to be noticed. And last but by no means least, I like giving people makeovers! " Magnus ticked off each point on his fingers finishing with a flourish.

"You seem pretty adamant about this," I said "what if I say no?" I had no intention of saying no if I got to see Magnus during this whole escapade, but I was tentative about having anyone's attention on me for an extended period of time.

"I plague you until you agree." He told me with an innocent smile.

"I don't really have a choice in this, do I?" I sighed, resigned to my fate at the glittery hands of Magnus Bane.

"Nope!" he replied cheerfully.

"Magnus Bane! Alexander Lightwood! If I catch you talking again, it will be detention for both of you!" Brilliant. Starkweather caught us. I kept my head down, chastised, and tried to disappear from the gazes of the class, but Magnus just shrugged off the attention and stares like he did this every day.

After a moment of working in silence, I found a note on my desk:

_See what I mean, Blue-Eyes? You need my help!_

**Are you sure I am worth helping? I'm pretty sure I'm a lost cause :/**

_Not a lost cause. U R too sexy :)_

Alec smiled to himself and quickly wrote back:

**Suuuuuure…..**

_Never doubt my taste, Alexander._

**I would never.**

We continued this playful banter for the rest of the lesson, until the bell rang.

"What have you got next, Sparkles?" I asked him.

Magnus raised his eyebrows at the nickname "Maths, you?"

"No, I have the pleasure of PE." I gave him a wry smile.

"Have fuuuuun!" Magnus said with a smirk, darting away before I could hit him. As he ran off to his next class, I realised that he was the first human being I had ever really opened up to. Magnus was just so easy to talk to. And he really was beautiful. Had he really been flirting with me at the start of the lesson? I wonder what it would be like to kiss him…

What are you thinking Alec? He would never like anyone like me. Sparkly, sexy people like Magnus just did not date dull, plain, bland people like me.

-Time Skip-

After school, I found that Magnus had somehow got a hold of my phone and added his number in! Seriously, how the hell did this happen? It was just a normal day, I was being my unexciting, uninteresting self and suddenly a gorgeous boy had my number!

-Time Skip-

It was about 6:30 at night when my phone went off, playing Pop That Lock by Adam Lambert. I looked over at my phone to see a text from Magnus:

_I'm picking you up in 10, darling :)_

**What?!**

_Relax! We are going to school…._

**Again, what?!**

_You'll see…._

Why did this make me so very nervous? But my nerves were nothing compared to how my heart leapt at the thought of seeing Magnus so soon.

Ten minutes later, I was dressed and waiting at the door for Magnus. He pulled up in a bright purple convertible and motioned for me to get in.

"So, did you say you were taking me to _school_?"

"Yep," Magnus replied "Relax, Alexander, you're so uptight! We are going because it is definitely going to be empty"

"Well, that might have something to do with the fact that a sparkly boy that I just met is taking me to school at 6:40 at night in his bright purple convertible."

"Ok then." He conceded my point.

We parked outside of the school and Magnus pulled out a huge suitcase and a sizable toiletry bag.

"Magnus Bane. What. Are. Those."

"You'll just have to wait and see." He gave me an evil smile

"Why am I getting more terrified by the second?"

"Shut up and get inside"

He dragged me through the empty corridors to a random empty classroom.

"Now, let the fun begin!" I looked at him dubiously.

"Don't give me that face! You'll thank me after it's over."

When Magnus opened the suitcase, I saw that it was full of clothes. Magnus' clothes. Tight, leather, glittery, you name it, it was there. All types of clothes apart from normal-fitting, non-skinny jeans and sweaters. Oh Shit.

Magnus saw the look on my face and burst out laughing

"Nope. Nope. Nope." I said giving the clothes a disturbed look.

"Oh yes, you will." said Magnus, taking pleasure in the fact that I was standing, gobsmacked, in the middle of the room with a horrified expression as he pulled out to items from The Suitcase.

"Go somewhere and change into these." He demanded, handing me a _very _tight red button up shirt and black skinny jeans. I examined the clothes. Not overly sparkly. I could deal.

"Ugh, fine. But don't think that I'm not planning revenge."

"Oh, I'm terrified." Magnus deadpanned. "Now get your cute butt over there and change." I sighed and complied.

When I came back, self-consciously pulling at the clothes he had forced upon me, Magnus' jaw dropped.

"Alexander! You look _amazing_!"

"Uh, thanks…?"

Magnus grabbed my hand and dragged me over to a chair. I didn't resist because all I could think about was the sparks of electricity racing up my arm from his touch. Until I saw what was next to the chair. A desk. Covered in makeup.

"Oh hell no, Magnus." I said struggling to break free from his grip.

"There is no way in HELL you are putting _makeup_ on me."

He grinned at me and put his face right next to mine.

"Please, Alexander?" he pleaded into my ear, sending shivers down my spine and I was helpless to resist.

"Fine…"

"Great!" he exclaimed enthusiastically, pushing me into the chair. What have I gotten myself into?

He started putting all sorts of creams from random bottles on my face and drawing around my eyes with pencil type things. He did a lot of stuff on my eyes, but I zoned out and stared at him instead. Magnus Bane really was gorgeous. He more make up on than my sister, nut somehow it worked for him.

"Wake up, Alexander!" I snapped out of my daydream to find that that Magnus had finished.

"You can look now." He said in a self-satisfied tone. He pulled a full length mirror from God knows where and propped it against a wall.

I walked over to it and as I caught a glimpse of my reflection, my jaw dropped. The boy in the mirror just couldn't be me. The shirt he was wearing clung to his stomach muscles and the jeans showed of his legs. The boy in the mirror had ebony hair that fell perfectly around his face and his bright blue eyes were ringed with jet-black eyeliner that made them stand out.

"How did I do?" Magnus asked, excitedly. I just gaped.

"You-you made me-"I stuttered

"Beautiful." Magnus cut in "You were already beautiful, Alexander, I just made you see it." He looked at me seriously and took a step closerMagnus' finger was under my chin, tilting my face up, and then they were kissing. I heard a small hitching gasp come from my own throat and then our mouths were pressed together with a sort of controlled urgency. Magnus, I thought dazedly, really knew what he was doing. His lips were soft, and he parted mine expertly, exploring my mouth: a symphony of lips, teeth, tongue, every movement waking up a nerve ending I had never known he had.

Magnus pulled away too soon and we were both breathing heavily.

"Wow." I barely had the breath to speak.

"Wow." He agreed looking at me with shining eyes. "I really did an amazing job, I made even more gorgeous than normal"

"If you think I'm beautiful, have you looked in the mirror lately?"

He laughed and leaned down to kiss me again.


	3. Pick U Up

**Hey Blue-Eyes, meet me at the train at 2. **

**Alec?**

**ALEC!?**

**Where are you?**

**ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD PLEASE RESPOND IMMEDIATELY!**

Magnus POV

I sent Alec a message to meet me at the train at two o'clock, but its 3 now and he _still_ hasn't shown or responded to my texts. I'm pretty worried by now so if he isn't here or replying to my texts in the next ten minutes then I am going to break into his house.

**Alec, seriously, you are scaring me now where are you?!**

I send the text, 10 minutes pass and I run to my car, horrible scenarios playing through my head. What if he's been hurt? Or murdered? Or chopped into pieces by a homicidal maniac? Ok. I need to calm down. I take a flying leap into my bright blue convertible, step on the gas and go careening down the road in the direction of the Lightwood estate.

5 minutes later, I pull up to the house and call out "ALEC?!" There is no reply. I quickly locate his bedroom window and size up the massive tree next to it. I could take that tree.

I grabbed a low hanging branch and awkwardly swung my foot up, quite possibly, I was not as fabulous at climbing trees as I was with everything else. One of the branches scraped my head and completely messed up my hair. "Oh, well" I sighed and turned my attention to scaling the rest of the damn tree. I was going to kill Alec if he wasn't in immediate danger of being annihilated by a psychotic axe murderer.

As I drew closer, I began to hear music. I recognized the tune as Adam Lambert's Pick U Up. It was one of my favourite songs. Was it a worry that I shared musical taste with a murderous psychopath? I neared the top of that infernal tree; I heard a familiar voice belting out the lyrics. Huh? I pulled myself onto Alec's windowsill and almost fell off again! Alec was _dancing _around his bedroom, singing at the top of his lungs! And he wasn't half bad! I watched him until the song ended and then cracked up laughing. Alec spun around and when he caught sight of me he turned a supremely impressive shade of scarlet, a similar shade to that of a fire hydrant. I stopped laughing then. "You know, darling, you should really audition for _The Voice_ or something. You're a surprisingly good singer!" I told him.

"You-what-how did you-what?" he spluttered

"Check your phone sweetheart." I said examining my nails for crack and chips from climbing that bloody tree.

"Oh, I must have missed in the ringtone in the music" he said sheepishly, still crimson in the face.

"I thought you had been murdered! Never worry me like that again, or no matter how cute you are, I am replacing your entire wardrobe and putting makeup on you in your sleep." Alec gave me an alarmed look and promised he wouldn't.

I climbed off the windowsill with my usual grace and walked over to him.

"Oh. God. So. Embarrassing." He mutters. I put a finger under his chin and tilt his head up.

"You do sing beautifully." I breathe, inches from his ear. He shivers.

My lips crash down onto his.


	4. Chokehold

**AN- This story fits more closely with the song so I thought I had better put another disclaimer. I do not own the song Chokehold that this story was based on. Adam Lambert does. Also, the characters that you recognize belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Magnus POV

I stare up at the ceiling in the dark, my sheets are in a knot, but Alec sleeps soundly by my side. My heart feels like a rock in my chest as pictures flash by inside my head of Alec. Alec kissing me, Alec training in the Institute, sweat dripping off him, Alec sleeping next to me on the couch while a movie plays. I know I am hanging on to my sanity by a thread. I knew this was too good. Too good to be true. I keep trying to run away from the fact that I love him, but I can't stand breaking the chains that bind our hearts. I know that the second he left I'd want him to bring all his love back.

The next morning, Alec was not lying next to me. I started to panic, but then I caught sight of the note on the bedside table. I glanced at it long enough to catch the gist of it: Alec had gone demon-hunting with Isabelle, Jace and Clary. I managed to get myself over to the wardrobe and throw on the first clothes that I could find and one of Alec's sweaters. I then downed the coffee he had left for me, thanked the heavens for my beautiful, amazing and thoughtful boyfriend and made myself presentable for my next client.

I tried to stay composed and listen to whatever woes the vampire opposite me was relating, but I could smell Alec on the sweater I was wearing but too many repressed feelings grew and I just couldn't focus. I think I ended up throwing the vampire out, but I really can't remember. I then went through the entire Book of White trying to find an answer to the only problem I could concentrate. My own. I never thought I'd see the day that the Book failed me but I did. All I could think of now was that staying with Alec meant having to watch him waste away and grow old like everyone else, if he even lived that long. But leaving him meant a lifetime of pain and regret.

"What would happen if I died?" Alec looked up at me with wide, blue eyes.

"I'd follow." I said with absolute certainty. "I love you and I will love you until I die and when I do I want to be next to you. My life, no matter how long, has meaning without you in it."


End file.
